


I smiled for you.

by Eli_Ayase



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, one of them dies but if i revealed who in the tags that would be spoiling it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Ayase/pseuds/Eli_Ayase
Summary: I'm bad at summaries.





	I smiled for you.

"Angela, no, please, you can't... you can't leave me like this. Not here, not now."

An armoured hand lifted the caduceus staff, but was pushed away by a bloody hand.

"No, Fareeha. It's my time to go. Mother...and Father are....waiting for me.." Angela looked to the sky, a glassy look in her eyes and a small smile on her face. She'd resigned to her fate as soon as the bullet hail hit her and she crumpled to the ground like a bird just learning to fly. 

"Angela, please...! Let me help! I don't want to... I can't lose you."  
Fareeha picked up the staff once more.   
"Tell me how to use it. I'll do anything to save you."

"No, please.. There is... no saving me, Fareeha.." Angela slipped her hand into Fareeha's, a burst of pain caused by the movement coursing through her body. Fareeha put the staff down, tears streaming down her cheeks. Angela lifted up her hand, placing it to the other's cheek.

"You're.. really looking beautiful today, Fareeha.. will you.... will you smile once more for me...?"   
"Angela, don't waste your breath.. Relax, it'll all be over soon.."  
"You aren't smiling.."  
A brief silence.  
"Thank you, Fareeha.."  
Fareeha put on her best smile, as Angela left her with a final breath.


End file.
